Solace in Hazel
by searching4myedward
Summary: Lavender took the one thing that's dear to her....well, two can play at that game!


**I stay awake at night staring, staring at **_**her. **_**Yes, I realize I sound a tad bit freaky but I can't help it. She has ruined **_**everything.**_

**I watch as she slumbers peacefully. If I wasn't so god damn proud I would shake her awake and beg. Beg her not to steal the boy….man…I love, the man I am certain I'm meant to be with. But I don't and I will never sink as low as to beg a preppy blonde **_**bimbo **_**to give up her…my…man! **

**Ok that was unfair, Lavender isn't that bad…I suppose. Although she was a bitch last year when she doubted Harry but that's all over now. I don't know if she knows what torture she puts me through everyday, she comes up to me with tones of questions about **_**Won-Won**_** , whether or not he'd like her perfect hair styled a certain way, what's his favourite perfume, whether he prefers red lipstick or pink etc etc. **

**I swear she knows. Her face is always contorted into an innocent façade but her light blue eyes betray the cruel amusement. Every single time I swear I see the corners of her mouth creep up in a smug smile. **

**Ok….Lavender IS that bad! **

**She knows!! She knows I liked him. I'm pretty sure the whole school knows I liked him and it was obvious he liked me….or so I thought. I would never ever date Seamus, I know how much that'd hurt Lavender. We may not be close friends but we've known each other for six years that should count for something. Shouldn't it?**

**But Noooooo, Lav-Lav had to be a selfish little cow, she had to take the one person I cherished more than my parents or Harry. **

**Well, two can play at that game. **

**I've always liked Seamus…as a friend of course. He always had a funny one-liner and a witty remark for me. He would hurt Ron the most I figured, they were mates and dorm buddies after all. I should just go downstairs tomorrow and ask Seamus to accompany me to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. See how Ron likes them apples! **

**Even as the vicious pleasure ran through me as I thought of Ron's reaction, I couldn't help the twinge of guilt I felt. I don't want to hurt him….but he has hurt me beyond comparison. **

**Seamus seems like the perfect pay back. I know for a fact that Seamus had been Lavender's first love. Ever since the Yule ball she's been head over heels for him, I should know I had to endure countless hours of gossiping. Parvati would swoon over Dean and Lavender would declare her love for Seamus. I, I would sit on my bed quietly reading as always. **

**Well tomorrow, tomorrow I would show Ron I'm so over him (cough cough) and show Lavender what a mistake it was to double cross a Granger.**

**I woke up in a better mood than usual. Having spent my past few nights crying myself to sleep and waking up with a headache, the calm and peaceful sleep last night was welcomed with open arms.**

**I sit up in my bed; everyone else is still sleeping, and tiptoe downstairs into the common room. I sit on my favourite armchair and pull out a piece of parchment. **

**To Do List:**

**Finish Snape's essay on the properties of Dynosopiaweed.**

**Write to mom and dad **

**must remember to ask for new toothbrush.**

**3. Cause Ron and Lavender…especially Lavender…as much emotional pain as possible. **

"**Wow….that's quite a list" I hear a soft mutter from behind my left shoulder. I jump at least six feet into the air. **

"**Seamus!" I exclaim breathlessly "this…uhh this is nothing". I hastily scrunch up the paper and throw it into the fire. **

**He just stares at me, his hazel eyes full of understanding. "Do you want to talk?"**

"**About what? There's nothing to talk about…everything is fine and dandy" I put on the best smile I could muster but I can tell I didn't convince him.**

**I deflate and flop into the chair in defeat, he followed suit. "What are you doing up so early?" I inquire.**

"**Same reason as you" he gives me a crooked smile and stares into the fire. **

**Being in his presence made me feel at ease, there was a calming air about him and before I knew it I was spilling my heart out to him. "I love him…"I whisper "and it hurts to see him with another girl…surely you can relate?"**

**Seamus lets out a shaky breath and sighs "Yeah, I can. You know, if I wasn't such a coward I would've asked Lavender out already and we would be together and you and Ron would be together."**

"**Go to Slughorn's party with me" it came out without my permission, word vomit.**

"**Hermione" he begins softly "Ron is my mate and I L...Love Lavender. I know you don't like me in **_**that **_**way and I see you as a sister. Let's not cause any more trouble; it only spells more pain for the both of us".**

**I stand up, so does he. We stare at each other awkwardly for a moment until he pulls me into an embrace. "Thank you" I whisper in his ear.**

"**Anytime" he murmurs back "Oh and Hermione, I would go with McLaggen If I were you, He'd **_**really**_** get Ron riled up" **


End file.
